In My Place
by MamaSpobette
Summary: Toby's really good at making things, but he's even better at making Spencer happy.


_In My Place_

"I'm sorry you had a rough day," Toby said sympathetically as he watched Spencer inhale a rather large glass of water from his loft kitchen.

Spencer tossed back the rest of the water, placing her cup gently into the sink. She carrying on a war at home all day, and after undergoing a brutal 2 hours of "quality family time" (as dubbed by her mother), she had been desperate to get out. Aria was out with Fitz, and Hanna and Emily hadn't answered, so Toby's calling her had been perfect timing wise, and she all but eagerly accepted his invitation that she come over right away, that he wanted to show her something at his new place.

She knew he'd probably object to it later, but she had packed an overnight bag, set on staying with him for the night. Her intent was partially to escape the constant bickering in her house but, also because Toby had finally fixed the piping in his bachelor pad and found it now acceptable to have visitors. It would be her first time spending the night there, though he had spent the night at her house many a times; all strictly platonic, of course - minus a few heated make out sessions here and there before almost always getting interrupted by some force in the universe.

"This liquor isn't strong enough."

"That's because it's water." Toby pointed out.

"Do you have any vodka? I need vodka."

Toby stepped forward, concerned. He had never been in the company of an intoxicated Spencer - not yet anyhow- but he had heard the horror stories from Emily and there was no way he'd let her get anywhere near alcohol right now.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms slyly around her petite waist and pulling her backwards into his hips. When she leant back into his embrace, he rested his lips close to her cheek bone, swaying them back and forth as her hands came to his and shimmied between his fingers. Smiling a little (because to him, nothing could ever triumph having her in his arms and being one of the few to actually possess the rare ability to comfort her) he let his lips vibrate against her skin.

"I have ice-cream. And coffee. I have a never-ending stock of coffee. Should there ever be another Ice-Age in our lifetime? Come to my place. You'll be caffeinated for life."

Spencer sighed, "I don't think even coffee can lift my spirits right now, Toby."

Toby withdrew a bit, his eyes as wide as the cup in his sink with her lipstick stained at the edge. "Spencer Hastings is turning down coffee? Hold on," he fake peeked out his window, pulling back the curtain.

Spencer watched him, fuddled by his actions, folding her arms across her chest as she turned around and pressed her back against the sink.

"What?"

"Oh, just watching for pigs flying outside."

Scoffing, she extended her leg, kicking him in the rear. He bent his knees forward dramatically, laughing, before turning back to gaze at his girlfriend. She was still damp from the rain, and he didn't understand why she hadn't just driven to the coffee shop as versus walking the ten minutes up or call him for a lift. Her hair was curling in all the right places, framing her delicate porcelain face and bringing out her deep mocha eyes.

"Well, if you don't want coffee or ice-cream...I also have a very comfortable t-shirt waiting for you in my room. It's dry and I'm pretty sure it will keep you warm - warmer than what you must be now. And because I know you, and I know you're always cold, I just put a blanket in the dryer and it should be done in..." he listened to the dryer chirp, "Now."

"Wait, you have a dryer?" She asked incredulously.

Hooking his fingers through her denim belt loops, he anchored her into him, nodding against her forehead, "Mmm hmm. Perks of managing the renovation of the_ only_ laundry mat in Rosewood. They were getting updated appliances and were just going to toss their old ones. I was happy to take a washer and dryer off their hands."

"Hmmm." she hummed back, her eyes looking past him vacantly.

"Hey," Toby swished his fingers around and rolled his hips playfully against hers, "Let's get you out of these clothes, okay? You must be freezing. I'd hate for you to catch cold."

Spencer looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts- whatever they were. Pressing her lips against his, she let her fingers dance across the lining of his shirt near his belt. Once she pulled back, her eyes were glazed over. In a coquettish tone, she shoved her hands up his t-shirt and raked her fingers across his abdominals.

"I just got here and you're already trying to get me naked? I'll take mine off, if you remove yours, too."

Toby bit his lip to keep from groaning, but it was no use. The sounds that erupted from his throat only encouraged Spencer to continue her advances across his toned skin. Coming back to his original goal, and knowing that if he gave in now there would be no way he'd be able to stop dry again as per usual, he tugged on her wrists and held them between them, looking sternly at Spencer.

"I'm going to to grab you a shirt and some sweat pants. You are going to meet me in the bathroom."

Spencer purred at him, her eyes stuck on his lips, "Need someone to test out your new shower with?"

Shaking his head at her, he chuckled, "You're going into the bathroom to change. I'm staying out here."

Spencer pouted, watching as he trotted into his bedroom and then back out with some new clothes for her. When he returned, Spencer was shifting uncomfortably in his kitchen area right where he had left her.

Nodding her head towards the bag she had dropped near his door - the one he failed to notice because he had pulled her into a hug halfway through her pounding on the wood - Spencer spoke up, her tone once again heavy with emotion.

"I actually, don't need those. I brought my own."

"Okay?"

Reaching into the bag, Spencer held up the gray anchor shirt he had lent to her at the motel.

Toby rocked on his heels smugly, "You were hoping you could stay the night."

She nodded.

"So I'm behaving like one of those pesky friends that invites themselves over and digs into your food supply but I-"

"Spencer." he said in his loving tone on reservation for her, " You're not pesky and you're not a friend. You're my _girlfriend_. Do me a favor?" he pointed behind her, onto the kitchen table, "Open that envelope for me?"

"You want me to open up your mail for you? Now? Why would I do that?"

"Just. Trust me. Open it."

As her fingers sliced open the material, Spencer eyed Toby suspiciously. She didn't understand the randomness of what he had asked her to do, and she scoffed bitterly as she reached into the envelope for a letter or bill. Instead, her fingers brushed against something small and solid, something with jagged edges and cold against her fingertips. Gasping, she retrieved the item and held it up eye level to examine it.

"A key!" she concluded.

"I was kind of hoping you'd stay the night, too. Tonight. Tomorrow. Any time you wish. _I wouldn't be opposed to you staying every night._"

The amount of time it took for her to cross the room and leap into his arms would surely make it into some sort of Olympic record. Squeezing him tightly, she let her eyes close, the key still in her left hand behind his back. He breathed in relief, burying his nose into her dewy chestnut locks, his heart rate accelerating. Rubbing her back, he swayed them back and forth, just relishing in the feeling of her clinging to him. Her breathing was speeding up against his chest, and he could hear her sniffle under his chin. Gently pulling back enough to look at her, he tipped her chin upwards with his fingertips, using his thumb to caress her lips. Sure enough, her eyes were heavy with moisture, and it looked as if she was about to break down.

"So...is that...are you okay with that?" he asked shakily.

She nodded enthusiastically, cupping his face, the cool material of the key scratching his side-burn.

"Good," he smiled widely, "Because I mean it. I want you to be able to come here when you need to escape. I want you to be able to come here and sit on the window sill with a mug of coffee and stare out at the brick wall and imagine it's a yard full of flowers instead, because when I build you a house years from now, that's what you'll see. I want you to come over for dinner and wrap yourself in my arms after as we listen to the rain hit the roof. I want you to come over, even when I'm gone, and ransack my wardrobe and wear my shirts and lay on my bed. I want you to feel like you're at home, here, Spencer."

" Oh, Toby. I'd only feel at home if you were here, holding me."

Standing straight, she pressed her lips to his, and he happily kissed her in return, pushing her body closer to his. When they at last parted, her lips lingered close to his. Their eyes locking, sending volts of electricity up both of their spines, recharging their hearts that seemed to beat in tune of some sort of tribal drum beat whenever they were within close proximity and his lips were on hers.

"Listen," he whispered, "I know you brought that shirt, but I think you'd be warmer in the one I picked out for you."

She pecked his lips again greedily.

"I like this one," she argued against his dancing lips.

His teeth sank into her bottom lip, causing her to press into him further. Fidgeting with the material on her tank top, he growled , "I like it too._ Especially_ on **you**."

Biting her lip, Spencer drew back, walking backwards. She snatched the clothing he had laid out for her and winked at him, before turning around and sashaying into the bathroom. Toby let out a long breath, cursing himself for letting her get him so worked up when he knew they wouldn't be going any further. He knew she wasn't doing it to tease him - but sometimes his frustration was too much to handle. Still, he would never pressure her to go beyond her comfort zone, and he was set on making their first time one to remember when the time was right.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Spencer stripped down of her sodden clothing and pulled Toby's on instead, inhaling the scent of fresh laundry and his cologne. She tugged her hair out from under the two sizes too large shirt and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Raising a finger to her swollen lips, she smiled foolishly, before holding up the key and staring at it. She brought her lips to the cold metal and kissed it, keeping it safe in the pocket of the enormous sweats coating her lower half. Bending over and placing one leg at a time onto the toilet, she rolled up the bottoms, before taking one last look in the mirror.

_Incredible._ She had just been pounding on his door minutes ago, drowning in rain water and a mixture of her own tears, and now here she was, in his bathroom, a key to his apartment in her possession, wearing his pajamas. The beam painted on her face and the slight sparkle in her eyes only made her giggle, and she began contemplating seducing him.

"Toby," she practiced to her reflection, "I know I said we should wait but, you gave me that key and opened up your door to me. Now I want to open up my door for you -"

Palming her face, she sniggered into her palm, "Smooth, Spencer, real smooth. You sound like porn star."

Scolding herself, she tried again, going for a more sulky look.

"Toby, have you ever heard the phrase_ good things come to those who wait?_...and wait, and wait, and wait? You've been waiting. Good things are about to come your way."

Shaking her head, she growled, "No, no, that doesn't sound good either."

She heard scuttling outside the door and imagined Toby lighting candles, waiting for her in his room. She felt a slight tingle in the pit of her stomach at the thought and bit her thumb, imagining what would happen once she set foot outside of the bathroom. He'd probably be shirtless and glowing and Hercules like, leaning against the bed like the bad-ass boy he was. He was always so good at leaning against things. Realizing just how desperate she was behaving, she turned back to the mirror and managed a sincere expression.

"Toby, I love you."

Satisfied with her rehearsal, she nodded, "Yeah. That's the one!"

The ringing from her jean pockets on the ground caught her off guard and she blindly reached for her phone, her grin turning into a scowl as she read the cruel text from Melissa. Tossing the phone onto the bathroom counter, Spencer exhaled, trying to remain composed for Toby's sake. She exited the bathroom, flicking off the light switch and tip toeing towards his bedroom. He stopped her outside, pulling the door shut behind him in a state of panic. If she wasn't so upset right, she'd complain vocally that he still had his shirt on, but she just wasn't sure she could speak without crying now.

Always attentive, Toby noticed her change in mood instantly and placed both hands on her shoulders, rubbing up and down.

"Babe," he whispered, "What happened?" His eyes widened, "Did I scare you, by asking you to come stay? I didn't mean to, I just thought-"

"No, it's not you."

He peered over her shoulder, seeing her phone light up on the counter. His jaw set and his eyes turned into slits.

"I will call them back and then I will track down those sorry excuses for human beings and pummel their asses."

Spencer pulled his arm back, "No, leave it. It was Melissa."

"What did she say?" he scowled, his breathing suddenly labored at the thought of anyone breaking Spencer's heart.

Spencer looked to the ground, "It doesn't matter."

"If it's upsetting you this much, then it sure as hell does. Spencer, talk to me. I love you. We tell each other everything. At least - I thought we did?"

Spencer swallowed, hard. She still had yet to tell him that -A was back. A new -A. It had been weighing on her shoulders all week. She knew how protective he was of her and she'd never let him get in harm's way, not again, not like last time. It seemed like she was tangling quite the web of lies these days, and she hated keeping secrets from him.

"I just don't want to talk about it. Not now. I want to forget it. Please."

He gritted his teeth but his hands unfolded from fists and he took her hands in his, squeezing them tenderly.

Gazing into her eyes, he exhaled, "I hate seeing you this way."

Spencer snorted sarcastically, "I was under the impression you enjoyed seeing me in your clothes."

Toby didn't seem to find her attempt to change the subject humorous. "You know what I mean."

"I know." Spencer pouted, "I'm sorry. I'll cheer up now, promise. I don't want to be a spoil sport."

Caressing her jaw, Toby shook his head no. "You can be sad with me. You can be anything with me. You know that."

When she didn't say anything, he sighed. He was desperate to make her feel better now. He hated knowing that she was hurting.

"What can I do?"

"I don't know. Can you get me a new sister?"

He chuckled at her, kissing away her tears, before pulling her in for a quick, but meaningful, hug.

"I have something for you. I think it might help."

Spencer looked at him in surprise, "You gave me a key to your loft, what more could you possibly give me? Unless it's you...naked."

He swatted playfully at her hand, "Turn around."

She giggled, obeying his command, "Oooh, frisky...I like this already."

He laughed at her, growling, before wrapping his fingers around her eyes to cover them, "You are going to get me into trouble. No peeking."

"Its impossible to peek. Your hands are colossal."

He coaxed her cautiously into his room, coming to a halt across from his bed.

"Can I look now?" Spencer squealed.

"Spencer, Spencer. Don't you know good things come to those who wait?" Toby teased, turning her so she was facing the tall object.

Finally removing his hand from her face, he whispered into her ear, "Open."

When she opened her eyes, she frowned. "Wow. A...draped...is-is a new sister under there? It's very tall and sheet-like."

Reaching around her, he pulled the drape down, watching her face change into a thousand different expressions through the reflection.  
Nervous now, Toby bit his lip, smiling to himself as she surveyed the mirror he had built her. It was life-size and oval, and absolutely beautiful. He had carved little flower patterns along the edges, and Spencer found herself reaching out to trace the indents of his crafting. Her eyes nearly bulged out and she found herself in only what she can describe as a state between laughing and sobbing, not sure how to react. Her body had completely taken over, and her emotions were like attempting to balance a tight rope right now.

Tracing the indents of the part that touched her heart the most, she marveled at how he had carved her name into the top, moving her fingers delicately across until they reached his name.

"Toby," she gasped tearfully, "It's beautiful."

He stood there, watching her take it all in, completely mesmerized by her reactions.

"I was hoping you'd like it." he said meekly.

She turned over her shoulder, before averting her attention back to the mirror. "I love it."

Fondly resting her pinky over their engraved names and the heart sandwiched between, she beamed.

"This is the best part."

Toby stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, his chin on her shoulder as he kissed her neck. Spencer looked at him holding her through the reflection and let her body fall back into his. They fit perfectly together, as if they were meant to be in each others arms - as if it was written in the stars just like it was written on the mirror. They were like tattoos to one another - ones that could never be removed - engraved in one another's souls.

"No," Toby said softly, motioning towards their intertwined reflections, "**_This_ **is the best part."

* * *

_**Yeah, so, I'll admit, this was incredibly cheesy, but obviously Spoby transforms me into a sappy cheese-ball. I've been toying around with this idea for a few weeks now. I was only recently inspired to put it down and publish it after listening to Coldplay's In My Place.**_

_**I'd be tickled pink if you left a review.  
**_


End file.
